What?
by Rezchick007
Summary: Sam came back a few years after her accident, things have changed...? her dad is remarried and has a little boy... and now Sam finds herslf falling in love with...disclaimer i own nothing.
1. Read!

Okay guys what do you think? Sam and Ross? Poll on my page tell me who you want me to put together. Sorry no real story yet but more vote the sooner its up, so please vote!

A/N: Name may change!


	2. Going Home

Summer is here finally, Sam thought as she made her why up the drive way to Aunt Sue house. Once inside she stopped, Aunt Sue was standing right in her path. "We need to talk; it's about your summer." Aunt Sue said after the odd silence. Sam followed Aunt Sue in to the dining room and sat down opposite of her.

The next day

**(Her outfit is on my page)**

She couldn't believe it; she was finally going home, only for the summer but still. "Home," she said quietly to herself. She was sitting her room packed and ready to go, if only Aunt Sue would get back. Sam took her stuff down stairs just as her Aunt came in. They put Sam's suit cases in the small yellow car and drove to the airport without a word. When they got to the air port and unpacked the car and gotten Sam her ticket they walked to the entrance she was leaving at. Finally Aunt Sue said, "You have everything, toothbrush, hair brush, clothe…"

"Yes Aunt Sue I do have everything I double checked, don't worry I'll be fine" Sam interrupted her.

"Now boarding the plane to Nevada," a lady on the loud speaker said. Aunt Sue started crying, which of course made Sam cry, they hugged quickly then Sam ran to give the lady her ticket when she was able to get on Sam turned and waved to her aunt before hurrying to get on.

She tuned out everything with her IPod, she smiled when 'Party in the USA' by 'Miley Cyrus' she closed her eye and fell asleep.

She woke up to someone shaking her. "We're landing please sit your chair up," a flight attendant said a fake smile on her overly happy face. She left when Sam sat up. The plane landed soon after. Once off she collected her bags and turned on her phone. Stuffing her IPod in her back pack she looked around finding the place she could sit and waited.

**(sorry I know it's short. Tell me if you like it R&R)**


	3. Suprise!

**Chapter 2**

**Surprise**

So bored, Sam thought as she sat waiting, she's been sitting here for the past four hours waiting, well her plane did land sooner than it was supposed to, but still! Sighing she stood and walked out of the small airport. Taking out her cell phone she called her Aunt.

(**Sam is in bold, **_Aunt sue Italic_)

_Hello?_

**Hi, Aunt Sue, when did they say they were going to be here to pick me up?**

_Oh no, they should be there they said they'd come an hour early just to be safe. I'll call them and see what's wrong__**.**_

**Ok, please tell them to hurry I've been waiting for about four and a half hours now.**

They hung up with quick goodbyes. Sam was about to go back inside when an old pickup truck pulled up. A boy who wasn't much older than her got out. He walked up to her smiled and grabbed her bags and through them in the back of the truck…awkward… "Excuse me, that's my stuff" she said.

"I know I'm here to pick you up, Sam, by the way nice outfit," she blinked and stared at him. "Who the hell are you?" anger was creeping into her voice. He smiled and said "I'm Quinn Ely," with that he opened the passenger side door and motioned for her to get in, she did. "How do you know I'm the one you're supposed to pick up?" she said once they we're on the road.

"Well your clothes, plus you're Aunt sent a picture of you to your dad he showed me so I would know who to pickup. Anymore questions"

Yes, she thought, how did Aunt Sue take a picture of me when I just got my hair cut and dyed two days ago she hadn't taken a picture since before then… unless… she wouldn't take a picture while she was asleep… would she?!

"No" She mumbled. Same leaned back and fell asleep, only to be shaken awake an hour later. "We're here," Sam stumbled out of the truck and stretched. Her eyes caught sight of a tanned boy coming out of the house. Wow he's really hot! Sam thought a smile on her face. He came over and helped her with her bags leading her inside…

**After unpacking**

Sam was done packing and tired she wanted so much to just lie down and sleep. She didn't. Instead she went back down stairs and into the kitchen and raided the frig from sandwich stuff. After she ate it in quiet think about the boy who helped her wit h her bags. Just then Gram came in. surprised they hugged each other said quick hellos then gram said, "Get dressed in something nice we are going to meet you dad at Clara's" Sighing Sam goes up stairs to get dressed, she didn't say anything about my hair or the way I dress, she thought felling a little sad. She changed into a pale blue Asymmetric Corset Top, a ripped Christa skirt, and Classic nautical loafers; she slipped on her Crepe biker-style trench coat and went down stairs.

"My, you look beautiful, Samantha," Sam smiled and got into Grams Old beat up car.

It was quiet the whole way there; Sam was nerves that something was wrong. She got out praying that nothing was wrong. She got a text from Pamela, best friend in San Francisco. She was texting back as She and Gram sat down still not looking up until she finished her text—'Hey Pam! I did get in I'm meeting my dad right now I'll text you later!' she looked as she sent it and smiled, " hi dad," she look to see who was sitting next to him, they we're both fidgeting which she thought was funny. "Hi, I'm Brianna," the women said, "Sam, I'm not sure how to say this but her it goes," Wyatt Forster started, clearing his throat t he finished, " this is you're step mother, we got married a couple of years ago, you have a younger brother to he's just a year old," he said it fast, but she heard everything. Her smile fell as she stared at him. "Why didn't you send a letter or something? Did you think it would be better to tell me now? Instead of telling me about the wedding, Oh my," she stopped herself from finishing because Clara came over and asked if they were ready to order, they were. Sam just had a chocolate milkshake since she all ready ate; they ate in silence and drove home in silence. It was to awkward to stay awake so she went to bed slipping on her 'I heart Paris' PJs.

(**Ok it's longer not much but still two page from word.)**

**(Who is the Hot tan boy?)**

**(Will Sam learn his name?)**

(Ok is it good? Bad? Should I continue.)


	4. Long day Arriving

Chapter 3

Long day / Arriving

Ok I can do this, Sam thought to herself as she stood up, AGAIN. It was the third time she fell off of Sweetheart, Grams horse. The hot tan boy she learned was Jake; he had breakfast with her and Gram this morning. That's also when Gram said she could ride Sweetheart until she gets back with Sam's horse, she really wanted to see him, Ace. That's what Gram had called him. Ace was apparently at the vet getting a check up before she could ride him.

Flashback

_Sam slid out of bed not remembering the last time she got up at five thirty… Its summer for goodness sake, Sam thought as she slid into her Joey boot cut jeans, a black 'on the move' tank with spaghetti straps, Brown Twink twink cowgirl boots__, __a__ silver rhinestone love horse shoe chain necklace, a women's miss rodeo cowgirl hat. She added some stardust eye shadow also. Checking in the mirror to make sure she was good to go she went down stairs with bacon, eggs and toast in the air._

"_Samantha, where in the world did you get such clothes, they look so expensive" Gram asked as she walked into the kitchen. Sam blushed and said "I got a job as a temporary model, they let me keep some clothes, plus I bought some more with the money that I got from it," Just then Hot Tan Boy came in, "Hey brat, ready to work?" She blinked trying to remember who had called her that. "Jacob Ely, she hasn't even eaten yet, not only that but she just got here yesterday, oh and Sam, I'm picking up your horse from the vet today. You may ride Sweetheart until Ace gets here." With that Gram turned around and served both Sam and Jake their breakfast._

_While Sam ate she stared at Jake, not really believing that it was him. Wow, she thought, he changed a lot in appearance but not much in the attitude, ha I but he won't talk unless it's necessary… _

_Sam finished her food and did the dishes quickly and was about to leave when her dad walked in carrying a sleepy little boy. Sadly, Sam left to go into the barn ignoring her dad sleepy 'Morning'. She found Sweetheart easily, the only horse already saddled, she was ground tried…_

End Flashback

Jake started laughing at her which made her blush for some unknown reason. Sighing, she dusted herself off and tried again, thankfully she got it this time without flying off the other side. "Ok, Sweetheart let's go easy," Sam said quietly to the horse. They walked in the big pasture so Sam would have plenty of space, despite going ride every Saturday with Pam. She was wobbly and would have to relearn to sit properly, other than that she was fine, she remembered everything she needed to.

She didn't know how long she had been riding Sweetheart… well she did seeing as it was lunch time. Hungrily she tied up Grams horse and started for the house. Once inside she heard '7 things' by 'Miley Cyrus'. It was Pam's ring tone. Sam raced to get it.

**(Sam bold) ** _(Pam Italic)_

**Hello?**

_Hi, you never called back yesterday; I wanted to tell you something exciting!_

**Okay… tell me and no I'm not guessing**

She heard Pam laugh.

_OK, Ok. Remember Tyler? You know my big time crush?_

I heard her squeal then say

_He asked me out!_

**Oh my god, really? When? Where? How?**

"Sam get off the phone and come eat before it gets cold," Gram said

"Ok, in a minute."

**Hey Pam I got to go, call my later and tell me **_**everything**_**! ** 'Sam emphasized the last word. They said bye and hung up.

Sam walked into the kitchen where the whole family was, Wyatt, Brynna, Gram, and even Cody. She knew something was up and sat down next to Gram who was sitting on across from Wyatt, Sam was sitting across from Brynna, while Cody sat in a high chair at the end of the table.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you what the phone call this morning was about," Gram said sighing heavily. "Linc Slocum called and invited us to a party he's throwing for Sam. It's a welcome back part. As a good neighbor I said yes. We'll leave tonight at six-thirty, the party starts at seven."

Sam was wondering who Linc Slocum was and what she would wear to the party. She didn't know what to wear, and it has been a long day already, with a sigh she finished her sandwich and went back outside to get even more saddle soreness.

**(Sorry can't think of anything to put up about the rest of her day!)**

5:00 o'clock P.M.

Sighing Sam made her way to her room and look through her closet finding her Bamboo Beat knee high two inch heels sitting on the floor beside her other shoes, she tossed them on her bed. She looked for her favorite Marc Jacobs Jacket and tossed it with her shoes, the she picked her dress, The Cecelia Dress, it was went up went have way up her thigh, and it was staples. Sam grabbed her white bath robe and jumped in to the shower, let the hot water wash over her.

She rapped the robe around her and walked into her sitting down she plugged in her blow dryer and hair iron. **(Sorry I forget what it's called that flattens your hair…). **After blow drying her hair she slid into the dress, shoes, and jacket. She put water proof Black Mascara to make her brown eye pop, and Red Premiere Lipstick on her nicely shipped lips. Looking through her jewelry she pulled out a Gothic like Chocker and put it on, the she slid a Swarovski Crystal flower ring onto her left middle finger and a Bird Skull ring onto her right pointer. "Done," Sam said to her-self and looked at the clock 6:25. She giggled to herself. New record, she thought. "Sam, time to go," someone yelled up to her. With a tired sigh she went down stair to a smiling Gram. "My, Samantha, you've changed so much." Grams eye grew watery. "You're not a little girl anymore, you grow up to be so beautiful," She smiled at Sam before she went outside, Sam following close behind. "Thank you, Gram." Sam felt happy; she wasn't sure why she felt like crying though. She guessed it was because she missed her Gram and her Gram calling her beautiful.

When Sam buckled up Gram left.

"Oh we need to talk about you getting your license; Sue told me you had a permit already."

"Umm, Gram, I already have my license; I got it just a week before I came. Aunt Sue said my car should be here in about a week, Said someone was going to bring it."

"Oh my," Was all Gram said tearing up again. Sam felt like crying, yet again, but this time she knew why. She had been raised by Gram since her mom death and Gram had not been with her in San Francisco to help and watch her grow up. Sam needed Gram as if Gram was her mother. Glad for the water proof Mascara, she cried.

The parked beside an old beat up truck, and a brand new Bug. **(LOL sorry I forget what a Bug is called again, so I'm just going to call it Bug. =D)** Sam got out and froze. It was HUGE and that was an understatement. The mansion was painted off white with Tons of flowers and trees around it. A few yards away stood a cozy looking log cabin, which Sam guess was the former owners house…(Gram had told her all about the selling of the property and the former owner being the foreman. There were lots of cars there not including Quinn's truck, Wyatt's truck and Grams Old car. She guessed that there was going to be a lot of other people there to. Sam sighs for what seemed the millionth time and walked toward the mansion with Gram at her side.

**(Outfits on my page for all chapters, follow the link.)**

**(How was it? Was it ok to add Sam being a model in there? I didn't know what other job that paid good other then acting… any way hope its good, is it longer?)**

**(Any idea for the party please says!) R&R!**


	5. Sorry! Pleae Read!

**I apologize I can't update till Saturday, last week was really busy and I only wrote about a paragraph of the next chapter, and now my sister is sick (we share a room 'cuz our brother(moved out) is visiting and took her room) and I really don't want to get sick…though I bet I will, so I'm sorry. I'll try to update this Saturday if not then before. The power goes out ever once and awhile during snow storms and we've been having a lot lately… another reason why I did not update, once again I'm sorry!**

**FaithfullyYours007 **

**P.S. Should Sam know how to dance?**


	6. The Party Part one

Chapter 4

Party!!!

Chocolate Fountain. If someone was to ask Sam what her favorite food was she would say chocolate. Of course that's most girls' favorite food. Sam was dipping half a banana into the wave of chocolate when an English accent **(Sorry I forget if its British or English)** came from behind her, "Enjoying yourself?" blinking she turned around to face a very cute looking boy, blonde hair, blue eyes. Sam smiled, "yes I am, thanks to the chocolate fountain," He laughed at that. "I'm Sam Forster."

"Ryan Slocum, I'd _love _to stay and chat but my Father called me so I must be going." Sam nodded and said bye.

Sam turned back around and was about to start eating when she realized a cute almost childlike girl was staring at her, the girls own half banana was halfway to her mouth. Then they both smiled.

"I'm Jen." The girl – Jen – introduced herself.

"Sam Foster. I'm here for the summer,"

"Cool, I saw you talking to Ryan, be careful his twin sister is really mean and will do anything to get on your bad side," Twins, wow, way cool I never met twins before, Sam thought. "Umm…" Sam watched as a kid… a boy walked up to Jen and pick her up from behind. Jen squeaked and went pale. Sam dropped her banana and gaped at the two. Well the reason was is that the boy, who was wearing baggy clothes, had put Jen back down and kissed her. I'm not talking a peck on the lips either. It had tongue and all. Gross, she thought as she hurried away. She stopped when she remembered she didn't have any chocolate _anything_! Depressed by the lack of chocolate she walked into the room she saw Gram go into when they parted. Sam smiled, dancing. 'Flurry' by 'Social Code' came on. Sam hit the dance floor. Moving her hips and waving her arms, having a blast.

1 hour later

Her feet hurt, and she was mega thirsty. So instead of dancing with a weird hot guy she slid out of the giant group of people. Walking back out of the room she grabbed a cup and filled it with punch. The girl Jen walked up to her and smiled, "I'm sorry, about Darrell, he does that at random times."

"Then I take it he's you're boyfriend?" Sam asked

"Yep" She popped the _P_.

Sam smiled and thought about how nice it would be to have a boyfriend, that's when Jakes smiling face popped into her head. Blushing she hurriedly grabbed a strawberry dipped it in the chocolate and ate it.

After about five strawberries and one and a half bananas Sam was ready to dance again. Sadly it was a slow song. She wanted to dance but only with one person, Jake. She also saw Ryan enter the room and look around; quickly Sam looked around and spotted Jake, Quinn, and another cute boy. They where arguing about something that she wasn't sure she should interrupt or not. She did, almost running.

"—sk her, you baby!" the other boy said when she got into hearing range.

"Shut up, Adam, I'll ask when I want to." Jake snapped back to the cute boy, whose name is apparently Adam. Who knew?

They stopped talking when I came up… I stood there while they just giving Jake _the eye_. The slow song ended and the boys sigh, Jake seemed bummed but didn't say anything. The next song surprised her. 'Wherever, whenever' by 'Shakira'. Turning she hurried onto the dance floor where only a little bit of people were dancing.

**(There will be part two. I'm sorry I did not post Saturday, my sister was on and I couldn't do anything about it, I asked and she said 'on minute' next thing I know it was dinner and the we had to watch 2012, (good movie by the way) the power went out once and I lost over half the stuff so I hope this is good until I can get the other part written, I'm really sorry! It will hopefully be longer)**


	7. The party Part two

_Previously_

_They stopped talking when I came up… I stood there while they just giving Jake the eye. The slow song ended and the boys sigh, Jake seemed bummed but didn't say anything. The next song surprised her. 'Wherever, whenever' by 'Shakira'. Turning she hurried onto the dance floor where only a little bit of people were dancing._

Party part 2

She had danced to way to many songs tonight; maybe wearing heels was not such a good idea. Another song came on and Sam was about to leave when she realized it was one of her favorite songs 'Set the fire to the third bar' by 'Snow Patrol'** (good song, and 'Run' by Snow patrol)**. So instead of leaving she sat down on a chair that was against the wall. Sam saw Jake start to come over and by start she means a **(sorry about the next word I never use it but…) **sluty look blonde girl stepped in front of him. Just as Ryan stepped in front of Sam blocking her view, of a certain HOT boy.

"Would you dance with me?" was the question.

**(Sam's P.O.V.) **

"Would you dance with me?"

_OMG, did he just ask what I think her asked. _I thought.

I stood up just as I saw Jake look away and nod to the _very_ poorly dressed girl.

Smiling I said, "I'd love to," _gag,_ I added in my head.

He took me onto the dance floor and took the lead.

When the song ended we walked off the dance floor just ask DJ slash 'this is my life' came on.

My face lit up and I dragged Ryan back onto the dance floor , where we dance together, must have been something in that punch, I was feeling more energized then I had then the time I went to a party and got drunk… long story that does not end good.

After that song ended and we danced to a few more songs, than left laughing…

"You're a good dancer, better then my sister." Ryan said as soon as we caught our breath.

"You're not a bad dancer either," I started but was interrupted by the devil that stool my boy…_wow did I just call Jake 'my boy'_.

"I dance way better her," the devil said.

Ryan sighed then said, "This is my twin Rachel."

I smile, "Hi"

She gave me a nasty look then smiled a devilish smile, if I could be called a smile.

I take it back, she's the devils bride, and I'm sure he's scared of her. If not he will be soon.

_Bang_, everyone jumped and looked to see some poor guy trying to clean up a glass of water, some other people tried to help. I turned to look at Rachel and boy was she, in a simple most polite way, pissed.

_Ladies and Gentleman I ask if you please stand as still as possible side at all times, because hells bride is pissed._

She started yelling at him before she went up stairs to 'collect' herself. I'm sure to do much more… unspoken things…

"Is she always like that?" I asked almost too scared to say anything.

"Sadly yes, Father spoils her for too much." Ryan answered.

I heard laughter coming from behind us, and turned to see Wyatt and Brynna coming hand in hand out of a room I have yet to look at. Gram showed up and boy did she look worn out.

"Who are you riding with, darling?" Gram asked.

Without hesitation I said, "Jake, he offered me a ride earlier, I'll see in the morning." I kissed Gram on the cheek before she left, dad, who looked sad and disappointed, left soon after her with Brynna.

I dragged Jake out who was confused, which was cute to look at.

We pulled into the ranch yard the drive was quiet the whole way here. Jake was the first to break the silence.

"I wanted to ask you to dance but then Rachel asked me and I saw Ryan was asking you," his cheeks turned a light pink, that made me smile.

"I wanted to dance with you to," I confessed, blushing.

I bit my bottom lip the unbuckled and leaned across to give him a peck on the lips. Quickly before her could see how red I was I jumped out and ran inside. When I heard the truck leave I want up stairs got undressed, washed my face and changed into my donut PJs, and lied down falling asleep as soon as my head landed on the pillow.

**(I wish I could fall asleep like that… anyway how was it?)**


	8. AHH

**(Ok I wasn't sure what to do next so check out my poll) **


	9. PLEASE

**This would be the Chapter but I need one more vote on my poll…**


	10. Fair Fun

Chapter 5

Fair Fun

I sat down at the bar with my doughnut PJs and X-ray knee high socks. Gram put my breakfast in front of me; scrambled eggs, toast and bacon, yum! "Thanks Gram!" I said around a moth full of eggs. She gave me a look before saying, "someone called and asked for you, they wanted me to tell you your car will be here tomorrow."

I sighed, great what was I going to do until then. I watched as gram took out two pies. "What's that for?"

"oh my, I thought I told you, today's the fair and I'm going, to sell my pies, would you like to come, I hear Jakes going to be there." There was a hint of happiness in her voice when she told me that. She also tried hiding a smile but failed, big time! She was smiling like the Cheshire cat. I sighed, "how did you know about that, plus it was only a peck" I felt myself blush and quickly looked down I was playing with my food. "Yes, well I heard you pull in and wanted to ask Jacob if he would help me with taking my pies"

I blushed a deeper red. I stood and walked back up stairs to get ready for the fair, I put on pink skinny jeans, a black halter top, and light blue converse shoes.

When I came went back down stairs Jake was there he looked at me then looked away. I felt sad and disappointed.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down. Gram was taking out the last pie. "Let's go"

~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~ At the Fair ~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~

Over half the pies were sold and people were mostly on the rides so Gram gave Jake and me the ok to have fun, we get to go on the rides for free since we help Gram.

We went on all the rides, and we were in line for the last one, the Farris wheel. I was nerves, and I could tell Jake was to.

When we were able to get on we sat as far apart as possible. We didn't talk until the ride stopped we were at the very top. Jake was biting his bottom lip. It was cold and I didn't bring a jacket. I sighed and scooted over so I was snuggled against him.

"Do you like me?" blinked and looked up at him his cheeks were red and I saw hope in his eyes. I smiled and smashed my lips into his, and he eagerly responded. We reached the bottom all too soon, but when we got off we were holding hands, I saw Gram smile and wink at me. I blushed.

We helped gram pack the truck and she left before I could say bye to Jake. I watched her go, and turned to Jake when she was out of view.

"I guess you're driving me home." I smiled and we got in his truck.

He tried to start it but it wouldn't he sighed and got out, popping the hood. After about four minutes it started to rain, about two minutes later Jake closed the hood and got in. "the batteries died,"

"So we're stuck here until someone realizes that we're still here." I sighed.

I looked at him, he was thinking. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down so that he was lying beside me. I feel asleep like that, with his arms around me.

**(I know it's short and I'm not sure it's all that good, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I would have but I've been busy)**

**Sam's car**

**./**


End file.
